


"we had a deal"

by airham



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, No real smut but things are kinda steamy?, Osamu is a bit of a sap but with a wet dick if I'm being honest, friends with benefits??, thoughts of unrequited feelings, we're all suckers for akaashi keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airham/pseuds/airham
Summary: Miya Osamu and Akaashi Keiji have a fwb relationship and all was well until some feelings came and screwed it up for Osamu.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	"we had a deal"

**Author's Note:**

> I was heavily inspired to write this because of a tweet from the hq nbhd bot (link: https://twitter.com/hqnbhd/status/1321297696431480833). 
> 
> Also, shoutout to ricci's comments on my tweet because they really helped to push me to write and turn it into a full fic haha! Much appreciated and many thanks, ricci!
> 
> Sorry if you catch any grammatical errors and such! I'm working to get better at editing and writing constantly so if it's anything too big please let me know.

Heated kisses, shared breaths, forehead touches, clasped hands—moments this intimate could only ever exist in a single space for Osamu. He isn’t especially fond of being vulnerable to anyone and so it made sense in his mind that the only place he could really be entirely himself was in the bedroom. Hookups and casual sex weren’t foreign to the onigiri maker. If anyone asked, he wouldn’t necessarily say he was a player or anything, but he was a bit far from a prude. Plus, he completely understood the appeal. He was an attractive man and honestly it helped to be a successful businessman. Frankly, some people would probably be surprised by how often total strangers approached Osamu asking if he has some kind of food play kink. The real kicker was when they’d ask if he’d be willing to lick or eat something off them—seeing as Samu was a sucker for a free meal after all. But with a single night, it all came to a stop. 

Akaashi Keiji. The raven-haired man sent a rippling sensation throughout his body with movements as small as a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Their relationship was casual and  _ mostly _ platonic, with the exception of the part where they sleep with each other, casual stuff, y’know? Looking back, Osamu wasn’t quite sure when he had gotten hooked to the former setter, now editor, but he was sure that any moment spent between the sheets with him left Samu feeling weightless and  _ so _ full at the same time. 

The first time they slept together was actually laughable as far as sexual encounters go  _ especially _ because the sex was so different to what it was now. They were both a bit awkward and Akaashi’s glasses ended up covered in a bit of cum and Samu’s lip was bleeding from where Keiji bit his lip a bit too hard. However, Osamu vividly remembers feeling as if he had won the fucking lottery because  _ he _ got to take Akaashi to bed, and  _ he _ was the one who got to hear him breathless and see him shaking,  _ his _ fingers were the ones being used to bring him his much desired relief. 

From that point, the two gradually began exploring and utilizing their new knowledge to draw out each and every sort of sound and reaction possible—this was all considering that they gradually transitioned from sleeping together once a week or so to doing it every other day or even multiple times a day. They were former volleyball players and had managed to keep their stamina up, and the sex helped. Plus, Akaashi happened to be the best hookup partner Osamu’s ever had, which should tell you everything that you need to know. 

As their sexcapades increased, so did Osamu’s knowledge about what really worked for Akaashi—his sole purpose was to provide pleasure to his pretty partner. Osamu found out that Keiji preferred having raw sex so that afterwards he could get cleaned up by the chef’s glorious tongue. Akaashi also had a sensitive spot in the crevice of his collarbone and so Samu got the chance to suck and lap at the spot until the other man was basically about to blow. 

Samu also learned quite a bit about what he desired most from a lover with Akaashi, but generally he learned what he liked to do  _ with Keiji _ , and Keiji alone. He found out that Kaashi had the most wonderful tongue and the way he was able to swirl it around his head, which he would then follow up by slowly work his way down Osamu’s shaft— absolutely breathtaking (if Osamu could say anything, but usually he couldn’t). He loves the way Akaashi tugs on his hair. God, Kaashi’s fingers are magical, he swears it. They seemingly find a way to weave into every strand of hair and tug with such a tender touch before switching between softly yanking and applying pressure. Osamu wishes he could bottle the intoxicating scent that engulfs the nonexistent space between their bodies after they finish and both are just a bit exhausted, curling into one another. And, jesus, it’s almost enough to end him entirely every time he sees the way Akaashi gazes at him while he’s driving into him; it makes Osamu feel as if he was the only person in the world who would have ever and would ever get to see Akaashi in such a vulnerable state. God, Akaashi looks absolutely delicious whenever he’s littered with love bites and dark bruises from their time spent together. 

All Osamu wants is for it to mean so much more, but he knows what their agreement is. Osamu is a good boy and he does his very best to follow all the rules of their agreement in order to make his frequent, yet temporary lover pleased. 

What did said agreement look like? It was simple really: 

  1. Don’t fall in love. Don’t even get a crush. Just don’t get attached to the possibility of anything romantic forming. 
  2. We can still hang out together outside of sex. We are friends after all. 
  3. Markings, kissing, hand-holding. All cool in the bedroom but are off-limits anywhere else. 
    1. Correction: the marks have to be in places where others can’t easily see because _both_ , Akaashi and Osamu have gotten teased by various people as well as some dirty/curious looks.
  4. Sleepovers are fine so long as the other person permits. They almost always slept of at the other’s place because they often just crashed or basked in the warm embrace of the other.
  5. That’s it. Simple, right? 



Less than five rules. How hard could it be for Osamu to follow four simple rules? These terms were  _ literally _ a mutual compromise between the two and yet here he was, head in hands, in love with Akaashi Keiji. Sure, Keiji was a good lay, like really good, like  _ really really good _ , but there were also things to admire about him outside of that.

Osamu is in love with the way the end bits of Akaashi’s hair flair outwards, the way he fidgets with his fingers,—god those fingers looked good anywhere, in his mouth, around his throat,  _ in _ him—and he definitely loves the way Kaashi creates a warm feeling that spreads from the tips of his ears down to the soles of his feet. It’s the way that Akaashi’s eyes crinkle slightly when he smiles or how red his cheeks turn when he allows for a toothy grin to sheepishly pass through while eating Samu’s food. Sheesh, how fucking cliche could he get? Osamu is almost embarrassed to be so whipped for someone who was way too good for him. It sucks to be in love with someone you can’t have and it is especially difficult to maintain a normal friendship with someone you’re  _ screwing and are in love _ with. 

Their “personal” friendship began the night of the black jackals game. It’s kinda funny that a night that began with a lighthearted “Onigiri Miya’s rice balls are very good. Do you still not have a Tokyo branch” and it ended with Akaashi beneath him. Osamu could see it now, Keiji with a thin layer of sweat covering his body, his eyes struggling to stay open as he let out small moans and soft groans with whispers of “samu” and “so good” in-between it all. He could practically  _ feel _ the heat that had been radiating off the both of them. It was so hot despite the open window and a night chill, Kaashi’s glasses still managed to steam up. Thinking back on it, why hadn’t either of them thought to remove his glasses? Maybe the young editor was just as excited and driven by the hardness between their legs that he simply forgot. Regardless, Osamu had to give Akaashi a call now because he was needy,  _ again _ , but this was never a surprise to Keiji. 

After a quick call and an explanation that Akaashi would arrive in about 10 minutes. mUch to his surprise, it turns out Keiji must have been as excited as Osamu was because he  _ just happened _ to be in the neighborhood. What could he actually do in 10 minutes? Osamu figured the time would fly by but as it turns out, time seems to move at an  _ achingly slow _ pace when you’re horny. Yet, he was thankful for whatever higher power that was watching over him because he thought Akaashi might tease him a bit considering that had just seen each other yesterday and he was a bit rougher than usual due to his realization of some  _ unappreciated _ feelings; it was common for him and Keiji to swap places whenever either of them was frustrated with something. Plus, if Osamu was being honest, he liked it when Akaashi took charge because he certainly exuded big dick energy and had the size to match and it left him feeling quite content. 

A knock pleasantly interrupted his thoughts and he couldn’t be more eager to answer the door. As soon as he opened the door, Akaashi pulled him in by the collar to give him a sweet kiss. One of the things Osamu appreciated the most about Akaashi is that he used lip balm, a strawberry flavored one in fact. His lips were soft and moisturized, they were easier to chew on and gave the smoothest possible surface for his tongue to swipe across. 

Seeing as he was the one who invited the man over, he thought it was fitting for him to take control, but Akaashi quickly changed his mind. Pushing him against his wall and kicking the door shut, murmuring a quick “sorry” before pressing their bodies together quickly. If Osamu was eager, then Akaashi was on a whole other level. Keiji’s knee quickly slid up to apply pressure between his legs and he couldn’t help how his hips involuntarily bucked against it. God, Osamu was so lost in the overwhelming sensation that was Akaashi Keiji that he didn’t even realize he was being pushed back towards his bedroom. The couple moved quickly, shirts thrown, pants dropped, teeth clashing. Akaashi’s hands found themselves intertwined, lightly tugging on Osamu’s hair, and next thing he knew, he was a goner. 

If Osamu knew anything, it was that he was a goner from the first time Akaashi opened his mouth to compliment his onigiri. He’s been worrying about falling in love when he should have just known that it was inevitable with an endearing person like Keiji. He really should have been asking, “when will I fall and what will I do when I do?” 

Osamu was sitting up, still recovering from the very tiresome events that just occurred, when he glanced over at the sleeping beauty beside him. There was absolutely nothing he could do nothing to prevent his heart from racing, not just because he’d just gotten the brain fucked out of him to the point where coherent thoughts couldn’t form, but because Akaashi looked so soft, so inviting. He reached over to remove his glasses and so he could brush some stray hairs from the front of his face. All Osamu wanted right now was the chance to get full access to his lover’s face so he could do his very best to memorize the high points and the way his nose looked while he slept. He wanted to remember the way his eyelids fluttered ever so faintly and how his lips, god, those lips were just all over him and now they were slightly parted, giving access to a different fluid to slip past them. Samu knew he was going to have to end their relationship soon, just so he could try the best to spare his heart from shattering into so many pieces that he might never recover. 

As soon as Osamu’s fingertips grazed the hairs littering Akaashi’s forehead, Keiji’s eyes opened so slightly that if he had blinked Samu might’ve missed it. His gaze landed directly on the chef and he closed them again, allowing a small smile to take over his lips before he soft, almost in a whisper, stated, “I think….I need you….to be with me always.” And just like that Akaashi’s breathing returned to a steady pace and lips went back to their slightly parted state, eyelids fluttering again. 

  
Osamu was frozen. Just a minute ago he was thinking about how his love was one-sided with no possible chance of being reciprocated and then Kaashi manages to take all his breath and still his racing heart with 10 soft words that would be seared into his brain for as long as he continues to exist. What did those words mean? Did Akaashi just say them because Osamu is good in bed? No, Keiji wasn’t the type to speak without thinking, unless he physically couldn’t think but Osamu knew what that looked like. Fuck, Akaashi probably wouldn’t even remember his words in the morning So now all he could do was ask himself the single most important question after finding out his supposed  _ fuck buddy  _ wants to  _ be with him always _ . What the fuck was Osamu supposed to do now? 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! So this is my first time writing anything remotely this steamy and I'm sorry if it's a bit bumbly and awkward. I really hope you enjoyed it regardless. It was a bunch of fun to write and I even made a whole playlist to listen to when I wrote it lol. 
> 
> Anyway! Leave a comment or kudos or just come interact with me on twitter @aire_ol!


End file.
